Technical Field
The application relates generally to an ice making system for a refrigerator, and more particularly, to an ice making and storage system in a freezer compartment of a refrigerator wherein an ice storage bin is mounted to a refrigerator door.
Description of Related Art
Generally, ice making systems include an ice maker mounted within the freezer compartment of a refrigerator and an ice storage receptacle or bin supported beneath the ice maker for receiving the formed ice from the ice maker. The ice maker is commonly mounted within the freezer compartment adjacent the side or rear wall of the freezer compartment such that water and power can be readily supplied to the ice maker.
Often, the ice storage receptacle is supported by a shelf structure beneath the ice maker within the freezer compartment. The ice storage receptacle generally extends across the freezer compartment and has a front end adjacent the freezer door. A sensor is commonly provided for sensing the level of ice disposed in the ice storage bin such that ice pieces are produced when insufficient ice is in the storage bin and ice pieces are not produced when the ice storage bin is filled.
Typically, ice making and dispensing systems occupy a relatively large amount of freezer space. In particular, the ice storage bin extends across the freezer compartment and occupies a large amount of freezer compartment space. This is usually perceived as a disadvantage by many consumers who generally prefer to have more available shelf and storage space.